The Roost
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: In the Animal Crossing town of Edisaes in Seaside Hill, Brewster runs a coffee shop totally independent, where visitors from the village and all over Seaside Hill come to have coffee, chat, and relax...
1. Chapter 1

******The Roost  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The Roost... always enjoyed visiting this place in Animal Crossing. Yeah, good times with that chill penguin Brewster...

* * *

The Roost was finished being set up in the Animal Crossing town of Edisaes, which was in the eastern half of the tropical Seaside Hill as Brewster finally got the coffee shop up and running towards the westernmost edge of town, being in the middle of the village, with all the other shops being east of it. Brewster was behind the counter as usual, having been successful in moving out of the museum and setting up shop by himself.

"Hmmm. Things should be better now that this shop has been set up." Brewster commented to himself in a low, mumbly voice as Blathers showed up, likely there to taste the fresh hot coffee.

"Hoot! My, you really outdone yourself, Brewster!" Blathers congratulated as he moved his wings about. "As a way to celebrate your new shop, I'd like to be the first one to test out this shop's new coffee!"

"...So be it." Brewster stated calmly as he took out an empty white cup, pouring coffee into it as he then handed it to Blathers, placing the coffee away.  
"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he continued rubbing his glass.

Blathers chuckled as he took the cup and sipped it, having bit of trouble placing it down as his eyes widened. "_Hoo!_ That is hot! **Hoot hoot!**" He then finished the rest of the coffee up as he sighed of relief. "Ahh... that tasted so good! I am delighted to have tasted this, Brewster!"

"...Thanks." Brewster stated, as Blathers stayed there for the rest of the night, with the two birds talking amongst each other as barely anyone else came that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Brewster was waiting for customers to show up in The Roost as he continued cleaning his empty glass, when he heard the door open, looking up to see Mr. Resetti walking in, revealing his entire body in all his moley glory.

"Gimme one on the spot." Mr. Resetti stated as he placed two hundred bells on the counter. "My head is pounding, and my heart is aching."

Brewster nodded his head as he took the bells from Mr. Resetti. "Sure thing, Sonny. Hard day at work?" He asked as he then poured Mr. Resetti a cup of coffee.

Resetti sighed in annoyance as he placed his right hand on his face. "Oh, it was horrible. Left and right, east and west, all these punks continuing to yank my chain and press reset. I don't know how much longer I can go."

Brewster handed the hot cup of coffee to Mr. Resetti. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up."

Mr. Resetti nodded his head at Brewster. "Thanks. Don't mind if I do..." He then took the cup of coffee, drinking half of it as he sighed of relief. "Ahh... nothing like a hot steam of joe to calm you down. Now if only I don't have to get punked to come over for another scolding..."

Suddenly, Mr. Resetti started to vibrate, causing him to rage as he knew that some ignorant kid just reset their game again. Finishing up the cup of coffee, Mr. Resetti dashed out of The Roost and jumped into the hole he made, tunneling towards the northern direction around The Roost while Brewster continued cleaning the empty glass in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Brewster was continuing to clean up his empty glass as he looked up, to see Tortimer walking in, wearing bright red and white clothes.

"Hey youngster, how about you get this old coot some nice warm coffee?" Tortimer asked as he sat down in the chair, bobbing his head back and forth.

Brewster nodded his head. "Sure thing, former mayor Tortimer." He then grabbed the container of coffee and poured it into an empty white cup.

Tortimer folded his hands together as he murmured. "Hmm... we didn't have a coffee shop when I was a bright young mayor years ago. Back then, we had to rely on fresh water and fruit to keep us awake!" He chuckled as he laughed, tilting his head back. "Heh heh heh, it takes me back just thinking about it."

Brewster handed Tortimer the cup full of coffee. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." He stated as he immediately went back to cleaning his empty glass, of which was after he took the bells that Tortimer paid him with.

Tortimer gladly drank up the coffee as he let out a refreshed sigh, nodding his head as he smiled at Brewster. "This coffee was delicious! Thank you, Brewster!"

Brewster nodded his head, continuing to clean his glass while Tortimer told him of the old days when he was mayor of the town of Edisaes.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he rubbed his empty glass of coffee.

Benedict the red colored rooster nodded his head as he took the cup of coffee. "No problem, uh-hoo! I always like my coffee hot!" He then drank up the whole thing, screaming as he felt his mouth was on fire. "**Uh-hoo!** My mouth's on fire! I need water!"

Brewster murmured as he shook his head slowly. "Just calm down and let the coffee settle in. It'll make you feel better."

"Ooh, but I can't!" Benedict exclaimed as he moved his feathery wings about. "My mouth is on fire, _uh-hoo!_"

Maelle the yellow duck sighed as she shook her head, holding a cup of coffee in her hands as she was sitting down, watching Benedict moving around the coffee shop. "Well, I guess that was too much coffee for him to handle, duckling." She commented as she sipped her coffee, being able to handle its hotness.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated, looking across the counter at a snowman who wanted to try out coffee.

"Thanks! You know, I've always wondered what coffee tasted like." The snowman redundantly commented as he sipped some of the coffee, only to end up melting as Brewster looked down at him, cleaning his empty glass after putting away the coffee container.

"Well, I guess that went down south." Dry Bowser commented as he sipped his own hot cup of coffee. Don't question why skeletons can drink coffee, it's just a favorite thing to do to pass the time.

Silver The Hedgehog shook his head as he frowned at the sight of the melted snowman. "That poor snowman didn't stand a snowball's chance in the heat." He commented as he shrugged, drinking up his cup of coffee, with Brewster not saying another word, typical of the green tinted, blue colored pigeon.

"Well, just remember, kid. It could always be worse." Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his right skeletal hand about, pointing at the melted snowman. "He could have melted as soon as he stepped in here."

Silver nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good point." He conceded, picking up his cup of coffee with his right hand and finishing it up.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated, placing away the large cup of coffee.

Toadette murmured as she held the cup of coffee in her hands. "Dude, it's too hot to drink. It's gotta cool." She replied.

Brewster gasped as he froze in place. "W-what? What did you say?" He asked, his voice shaky as he began sweating nervously.

"It's too hot." Toadette commented as she shook her head at Brewster.

Brewster gasped as he placed his left wing on his chest, falling back and fainting. Toadette gasped as she looked over the counter to see the unconscious Brewster.

"Hey mister, are you okay?" Toadette exclaimed, calling out to Brewster, who couldn't hear her.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he nodded his head.

One of the more generic male frog Animal Crossing villagers took the cup of coffee and drunk up, with Tom Nook and Mr. Resetti chatting with each other.

"So, did you ever check out the Isle O' Hags?" Tom Nook asked as he held his cup of coffee.

Mr. Resetti murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm, not really. But I did hear about that train, Chuffy. Didn't it come from there?"

"Yes, it did." Tom Nook confirmed as he nodded his head. "I wonder if it can transport coffee beans over to Seaside Hill."

Brewster turned to Tom Nook as he placed his empty glass away. "Why would I need the train to deliver coffee beans when I can simply harvest them from the town of Edisaes?" He replied in a stern, though quite, voice.

"Because it's easier work simply to import them from a train transfer. Is it that hard?" Mr. Resetti asked as he sipped his coffee.

Brewster continued to murmur as he poured another cup of coffee for another random villager, a female cat.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, anything new occur?" Lolly the cat asked as she drank some of her hot coffee.

Tabby the cat rubbed the back of her head as she faced Lolly. "Well, I saw this weird old witch muttering something about placing up a fortune telling tent."

"Fortune telling? That's _my_ venue!" Katrina interrupted as she walked up to the counter, turning to Brewster. "I need a hot one, stat!"

Brewster nodded as he poured some hot coffee into a cup, with Katrina paying him as she placed two hundred bells on the counter.

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he nodded his head.

Katrina drank all of the coffee in one gulp, nodding her head at Brewster. "Thanks for the coffee. Keep the tip." She then payed Brewster an extra ten bells as she left, with Lolly and Tabby giving each other odd looks as Brewster continued cleaning up his glass.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he nodded his head.

"Yo, Brewster, my man, I've been meaning to ask," Leopold the lion stated as he took his cup of coffee and sipped it. "How come you always have it brewed at 178? Why not 180?"

"That's too hot." Brewster muttered back as he glanced up at Leopold.

Leopold rubbed the back of his head with his right paw. "Err, right. What about 170 degrees?"

"That's too low." Brewster muttered again as he shook his head. "It has to be at 176. No more, no less."

"...Suit yourself." Leopold commented as he continued sipping his tea, with Brewster waiting for the next customer to show up.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I wonder how long Brewster here has been in the business." Bam the deer asked Eloise the elephant.

"It must be a long time, because I can easily tell that he's old down to just the glasses." Eloise remarked as she chuckled.

Brewster turned to Porter the monkey, handing him the hot cup of coffee. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated.

"Thanks, Brewster. I need to sty up for the late rush," Porter commented as she sipped up all of his hot coffee, rushing out of the shop as Bam and Eloise looked at each other.

"What's his deal?" Bam asked as he drank his coffee.

Eloise shook her head as she rolled her left hand. "Who cares? He's just a train station porter."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated, pushing the cup forward as he grabbed an empty glass and started cleaning it, not one to talk.

"Thanks, Mr. Brewster!" Lilligant exclaimed as she sipped her hot coffee, moving her right leaf. "**_Ouch!_** This is hot!"

"Of course it is, silly!" Whimsicott commented as she turned to Lilligant. "It's coffee! You have to expect it to be hot, it's what wakes you up!"

"I do say, it does go well with my soggy pretzels." Relicanth pinpointed as he continued sipping his coffee. "Come to think of it, Seaside Hill has become much more connected with all these kinds of business running together.

As the Pokemon continued chatting amongst each other while Brewster resumed cleaning empty glasses, Mummipokey, Cheepskipper, and Lakithunder all entered the shop, with the different Animal Crossing villagers giving them shocked looks as Brewster simply glanced up, the Pokemon saying hi to them.

"I could go for some tasty coffee to _light_ me up," Lakithunder stated as he made a pun, chuckling while everyone else groaned loudly.

"You need to leave the puns back at your power plant." Mummipokey whispered to Lakithunder.

"Seriously, it's a drag." Cheepskipper agreed as he bounced about.

Lakithunder sighed as he meekly shrugged. "I was just trying to **boost** the atmosphere here, guys." He commented, making another bad pun in the process.

Everyone else groaned again as Lakithunder frowned, shaking his head as he took a cup of piping hot coffee from Brewster in defeat, sitting next to Lilligant with Mummipokey and Cheepskipper being on his left side.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he placed the coffee away.

"Hmmm..." Waluigi mumbled as he sipped the coffee, shaking his head at Brewster. "It's not hot enough."

Brewster stared blankly at Waluigi. "Are you nuts? It has to be brewed at 176 degrees. No more, no less."

"And I'm the son of a teacher." Waluigi sarcastically remarked as he folded his lanky arms together. "Make it hotter."

Brewster growled as he placed down the empty glass he was cleaning. "Look, if you have a problem with it, then you can kindly kick yourself out."

"I want my coffee to be hot. 176 is not hot enough." Waluigi growled as he pointed at Brewster. "Forget it, I don't need this! I'm heading off to Wabucks and getting myself a Wappucino!" He then splashed the coffee all over Brewster's face, walking out as he lifted his head up.

Mummipokey blinked as he turned to Cheepskipper. "What's up with lanky legs?"

Cheepskipper bounced about as he scoffed. "Pfft, I don't know. But I do want to have some of that Wappucino he mentioned."

Mummipokey looked at Cheepskipper oddly as Brewster cleaned himself off, only for Lakithunder to burst in.

"Give me your best cup, pigeon butt!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he moved his hands about. "I need to _shock_ myself with hot coffee!"


	13. Chapter 13

A quiet night at the Roost in Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town of Edisaes...

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he placed the coffee away.

Relicanth chuckled as he sipped his coffee. "Mmm, this is delicious. I say, it really takes the stress off of you to have this coffee." He commented.

"I only serve the best." Brewster slightly bragged as he kept rubbing an empty glass, nodding his head. "Nothing is better than nice hot coffee brewed at 176 degrees."

"Hmm, I agree." Relicanth commented as he nodded his head. "But, you _Relican't_ go wrong with delicious hot coffee. Hoho!"

As Brewster waited for more customers, Isabelle busted in, screaming as she shook her head, her eyes widened.

"Coffee! I need coffee!" Isabelle screamed, her eyes straining as she was shaking her arms vigorously.

Brewster sighed as he shook his head, pulling out the coffee and pouring it into a cup, with Isabelle screaming about as Relicanth sighed, shaking his head.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he placed the coffee away.

"Boy, do I love some hot coffee!" Isabelle exclaimed as she wagged her tail, sipping the coffee as she let out a giggle. "_Ooh_, is it hot!"

"Meh. Not hot enough, pthhhpth." Bob the purple cat admitted as he blew a raspberry. "I tasted better coffee."

"Really?" Isabelle asked as her eyes widened, facing Bob. "Do you know any locations?"

Bob rubbed the back of his head. "Well, pthhhpth, I took this train to this weird place call the Isle O' Hags. It had this weird coffee shop run by a big bee, pthhhpth." He sipped his coffee as he closed his eyes. "It was better than this coffee, pthhhpth."

"If you don't like my coffee, then you can go and leave," Brewster commented as he glanced up at Bob.

Bob rolled his eyes at Brewster. "Oh, keep your pigeon milk inside you, old man. Pthhhpth" Bob then left the Roost, with Isabelle confused as Brewster sighed in annoyance.

"I don't like customers that brag bout other coffee shops..." Brewster told Isabelle as he went back to cleaning his empty glass.


	15. Chapter 15

Brewster rubbed an empty glass as he sighed, shaking his head. "There haven't been as many customers as usual." He stated, making an observation as there weren't many people inside his coffee shop.

"Well, it might be because there hasn't been as much business in Seaside Hill recently," Tom Nook stated as he held his cup of coffee, sipping it as he shrugged. "Or people got tired of playing Animal Crossing and the author had a major case of the writer's block."

"Shame." Brewster commented as he then poured a fresh cup of coffee and pushed it to Relicanth. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he continued rubbing his glass.

"Thanks, Brewster. I _Relican_ go for some hot coffee," Relicanth stated as he sipped the coffee, sighing as he nodded his head, being satisfied, with Brewster pouring more coffee for the other customers waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up." Brewster stated as he continued rubbing his glass, handing the cup of coffee to Miles "Tails" Prower.

"I don't know. How can you be sure that this coffee is all right to have?" Tails asked.

Sonic The Hedgehog ribbed Tails as he shook his head. "Just drink the coffee, bonehead."

"Yeah. It's really good!" Amy Rose exclaimed in agreement as she sipped her coffee. "Like, super good!"

Tails frowned as he shook his head. "But... I don't really wanna drink it now."

"..._**COFFEE BREACH!**_" Brewster exclaimed as he looked up the entire coffee shop, with all the customers gasping as Brewster grabbed Tails and started beating him up with the empty cup that he was cleaning, Sonic and Amy wincing as Tails yelped in pain.

Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog both glanced at each other as they sighed, drinking their hot coffee in the western corner as Knuckles The Echidna was impatiently waiting for his coffee.


End file.
